Here without you
by Onmyuji
Summary: Estoy aquí sin ti, Natsu. Y sigues en mi solitaria mente, donde te pienso y te sueño todo el tiempo. Spoilers del capítulo 416 del manga.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiro Mashima_.

* * *

**Here without you**

**por Onmyuji.**

* * *

Caminó a paso firme por la misma calle de piedra que la guiaba hasta su departamento. Su mirada era suave y había una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma sonrisa que guardó para cada miembro del gremio hasta que se marchó del ahora modesto edificio.

La gente en la calle la reconocía y la saludaba. La verdad ella nunca fue lo suficientemente grosera para no responder a las muestras de amabilidad, así que siempre respondía con un alegre _«Hola»_ y una sonrisa siempre a juego.

Los días de paz parecían haber vuelto, aunque a saber por cuánto tiempo. Aún quedaban dos problemas por resolver allá afuera: Acnologia y Zeref seguían sueltos por la vida y eran una amenaza para esa paz que parecía respirarse por cada rincón de Magnolia y Fiore. Eran la prueba de que esa paz se acabaría en cualquier momento y, por si las dudas, había que estar mejor preparado para enfrentar aquello que en el futuro, tal vez no muy distante, se acercaba.

Entre todo aquello, el regreso de Natsu aparecía como una promesa de salvación de la humanidad, especialmente de ella.

El regreso de Natsu.

Pensar en Natsu siempre era extrañamente incómodo para Lucy. Una incertidumbre fatal se le sembraba en el pecho y le impedía respirar con calma. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? Dos meses desde que el _Salamander_ y su _exceed_ se habían ido, sin despedirse apropiadamente de ella.

Eso dolía.

Nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido con él, en realidad. El gremio mantenía un perfil muy bajo y el maestro Makarov se había esmerado por echar a tantos miembros como le fuera posible, pero aún no era suficiente. Generalmente, los que se habían reclutado más recientemente simplemente abandonaron, no así los que crecieron con el gremio.

Sus amigos de siempre seguían ahí, asumiendo que él se había ido en alguna misión, que se había ido a entrenar o pasar un rato a solas para superar el duelo que mantenía a Igneel y volvería pronto. Pronto, de la forma en que lo hizo Gray cuando desapareció un día y apareció una semana después en perfecto estado, sumado a la sospechosa compañía de Juvia. Todos sabían que Fairy Tail era el hogar de todos ellos, y eran una familia.

Pero Lucy tenía todo aquello muy difícil.

Cuando entró a su departamento, la alegría y la felicidad con que se había conducido a lo largo del día, se desbarató. La máscara de la hipocresía y falsedad se cayó, como una gran masa de arcilla estrellándose contra el suelo. La miseria y la tristeza subieron a sus hombros; y la alegre Lucy de todo el tiempo fue reemplazada por la versión real de ella, una mujer apagada y triste.

Lo volvió a repetir, cual método de tortura. Habían pasado dos meses desde que... desde que _él_ se había ido.

Su cabello ya no tenía el mismo brillo de siempre, ni sus ojos refulgían con la fiereza y alegría de la juventud. Sus ojos ya se habían cansado de llorar, pero por alguna razón ella ya no podía detenerse de hacerlo.

Siempre era igual. Cuando llegaba a su casa, las lágrimas la abordaban, como si esperasen ese momento para desahogar esa fuente que parecía no parar de desbordarse cada noche, que no parecía que fuera a secarse nunca.

Porque había una verdad única en todo ello, y era que Natsu no aparecería como intruso en su casa de nuevo. No dormiría en su cama como muchas veces lo pilló, ni la buscaría para invitarla a una misión, juntos, como el equipo que eran. No.

Natsu se había ido a entrenar, dejándola atrás.

Todos habían dado pasos hacia adelante. Y ella simplemente se lo tragó todo y se quedó atrás.

Había perdido a Aquarius en la batalla contra Tartarus, y había perdido a Natsu también tras esa dura batalla. Y nadie lo sabía, por eso no existía ser capaz de entender su dolor.

Sus pies se movían ya en automático. Se saltaba los desayunos y las cenas, esmerándose por comer lo poco que su estómago le permitía junto a sus amigos. A veces olvidaba tomar sus largos baños de rutina, aunque ya no lo hacía por diversión, sino por necesidad. Solía ponerse el pijama y acostarse a dormir.

Había olvidado escribir. Su novela, a su madre. Escribir en general.

Levy ya le había cuestionado sobre aquello.

_«Es una pequeña racha sin inspiración. ¡Pero tranquila! Estaré escribiendo más pronto de lo que te imaginas»_, recordaba que le había dicho a la maga de la escritura sólida para evitar preocuparla, pero no estaba segura de que aquello fuera a ocurrir en un largo tiempo.

Los días le pasaban eternos y ella ya no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante.

Estaba sólo ahí, sin Natsu. El mismo que la había ayudado a entrar a Fairy Tail, el que siempre la salvaba, el que hacía hasta lo imposible por hacerla sonreír, por ayudarla, por estar ahí para ella. A veces pensaba que estaba olvidando esa sonrisa despreocupada e inocente del mago de fuego y el miedo se instalaba de nuevo en su pecho.

Natsu la había dejado sola.

Porque aunque tenía muchos amigos y los pocos miembros de Fairy Tail que quedaban seguían siendo parte de esa gran familia a la que ella también pertenecía, la maga de espíritus estelares no podía dejar de sentirse sola. Sin la compañía de Natsu y Happy, las cosas no eran iguales, las cosas nunca serían lo mismo.

Y la vida se le estaba convirtiendo en una tortuosa eternidad.

No tener a Natsu era como estar muerta. Esa fue la conclusión a la que su mente llegó cuando, luego de la primera semana sin él, creyendo que Natsu sólo jugaba con ella y volvería a la primera que le diera hambre. Fue entonces que Lucy, sin habérselo propuesto, descubrió que se había enamorado de Natsu, de su forma de ser, de su fortaleza y espíritu de pelea.

Lucy amaba todo de él. Y por eso entendía que deseara vengar la muerte de su padre, Igneel. Pero, ¿a costa de qué? ¿De ella?

Las lágrimas ya salían en sus ojos cuando se limpió torpemente. Hipó desconsolada antes de meterse en la cama, temiendo a sus sueños, siempre poblados del _dragon slayer_, temiendo a todos los recuerdos que la llenarían antes de que el sol volviera a salir y la infinita eternidad de un largo año volviera a herirla, de la misma forma en que lo hacía desde que Natsu se fue.

―Natsu.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, el corazón de Lucy se rompió.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS. **_Hola, pues ahora traje algo más Angst para el fandom de Natsu y Lucy. Esto está inspirado en el capítulo 416, en el inter entre este capítulo y el 418 del manga :) Lucy estaba muy deprimida, quise exponer eso en mi fic y espero haberlo logrado X3 como dato peculiar, el fic está inspirado por la canción de 3 doors down, que escuché como loca después de leer el capítulo 416 ;w;

Pero promesa que pronto traeré más fics de esta pareja, esta ocasión más felices :D Mientras tanto coméntenme, ¿qué les pareció mi fanfic? ¿La personalidad de Lucy? ¿La redacción, la ortografía? Sus comentarios son alimento para mi inspiración :D

Nos estamos leyendo :)

_**Onmi.**_


End file.
